


Grow Up

by skzAnon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, HYUNSUNG, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunsung - Freeform, Hyunsung - Pre-Debut, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, little angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzAnon/pseuds/skzAnon
Summary: Pre-debut Hyunjin and Jisung matured up and apologized to each other.





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work. Its really short , but I'll try to make it longer next time! anyways, Please show some love and support !! Thank you !!
> 
> I'm not that very fluent in English so if I wrote some mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!!!

Hyunjin and Jisung aren't in good terms. They always fight, and annoy each other. They fight in their dorm, in front of their trainer, and even in front of JYP. There's no single day that they won't fight. It became a habit to the both of them to exasperate each other They see each other as enemy rather than teammates. Both of them didn't show their leniency towards each other. .

But their pugnacious side of them stopped when Minho got eliminated from the debut team. Both of them grieved to the older's elimination. Minho has a special place inside the boys' heart. Everything became dull and lifeless after JYP announced that Minho won't be able to debut with them. It's hard to turn the page when you know someone won't be in the next chapter ; but the journey must go on.

Hyunjin's still struggling with his pronunciation. Hyunjin's very eager to learn and improve himself in order to debut. He wanted to be as good as Jisung but he himself doubted that. He knew that it's nearly impossible to be at the same level with the main rappers of the group. But hey, nothing is unattainable if you'll work hard for it. Changbin mentored him earlier. Changbin saw his improvements. Its a large improvements actually, But the latter still thinks he's inadequate. It has always been like this, He never felt contented on what he improves. He always finds a hole that makes him feel that he's still lacking.

On the other hand, Jisung's still quite having a hard time to the choreography they're going to perform next week. Jisung is making every effort to tinge his dancing skills but unfortunately fails. He wanted someone to teach him but Felix is at their dorm. Hyunjin's the only person available to teach him. It was only the two of them inside the studio, Silence filling the room.

Jisung lowered his pride down for a minute, 'Should I ask Hyunjin to help me? No, no He's just going to decline you of course.' Jisung thought. 'No, If he rejects me, I will just tell Chan-hyung.' 'Still, You can do this by yourself!, You don't need his help.' 'Yea, as if there's an improvement if I'm going to do it alone.' 'What if I give it a try?' 'No! It'll be really awkward since I don't get along with him...' 'I should get Felix to teach me.' 'Noooo! You should be ahead of time! You have many things to do and the additional chores waiting for you at the dorm..' 'Maybe I should try.. Its for the performance anyways'

Jisung gathered all his Courage to walk to the other side of the room, where Hyunjin is practicing.

"Hey um- Hyunjin, I was wondering if you could help me with the choreo. I have a few parts of the dance that I'm still struggling with." Jisung fiddled his fingers while silently cursing himself for asking the taller boy. Hyunjin was caught off-guard on what he heard. He stopped reading his verse and folded the paper he was holding and looked at him. He's analyzing the boy in front of him. He always find the latter attractive, despite of his jerkness and attitude towards him, Jisung is a pretty boy. But nevertheless He's still Han Jisung, The jerk, Asking for his help.

Hyunjin doesn't want interactions with him. Now that he's in charge of the dance team, He can't really decline his request. He tried to be more open-minded and grant his assistance as if it they weren't into each others throat.

"eh? Sure. uhm what part are you struggling at?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung was stunned. He never expected that Hyunjin was going to actually help him. His mindset is, : I'll Try asking Hyunjin for help and wait for him to reject me and we fight afterwards. 

"uh? So? please, time is running" Hyunjin sternly said. 

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts "uh-o-oh -the first part when Seungmin and I are going to roll over at the sides. I can't really do it in a fast way." Hyunjin nodded. 

Hyunjin showed him the first roll effortlessly. Jisung gaped his mouth, Implying that he's impressed. Hyunjin saw him and arches an eyebrow "Why are you so amazed? it's easy, try it" Hyunjin chuckled. Jisung tried it and made a few mistakes until he perfects it.

"As I heard from Minho-hyung, You're a fast learner, Why didn't you master it yesterday?" Hyunjin asked.

"Uh-I-I was slightly unfocused because of Minho-hyung's elimination ." Jisung lowered his head slightly.

"I missed him too. We lost the main dancer of the group. I wish PD-nim will give him another chance.." Hyunjin sighed "Yeah, I hope so.." Jisung then replied, still disheatened.

Hyunjin taught him the rest of the steps. Jisung still made some mistakes but it's improving as he tries. The clock ticks at quarter to 2 A.M and Hyunjin finished teaching Jisung. "Hey uhm Hyunjin? aren't you going back home? I can walk with you to the dorm if you want to-" Jisung got cut.

"I'm still going to practice. You should head first now and rest." Hyunjin said. 

"Hyunjin-ah you should rest as well too. There's still time tomorrow. And what're you going to practice anyway? You already mastered the choreography." Jisung gave him a questioned look .

"I'm still lacking with my pronunciation. I was supposed to practice earlier but you needed help so I helped you." Said Hyunjin, although not pertaining that Jisung barricaded him.

After Jisung heard him, Waves of guilt rushed over him. The act of Hyunjin prioritizing Jisung than himself humiliated him. Jisung felt he was a hindrance to Hyunjin. Suddenly he remembered all the things he said and done to Hyunjin; The bad ones, to be specific. Even though he felt sorry, Wounds are very difficult and takes time to heal, Especially if the wound is caused by a person. This even made him feel more guilty. 

"Uh-I-I'm very sorry I should've been practiced with myself. Ugh s-stupid, dependent me! I'm really s-sorry!" Jisung pulled his hair out of frustration. He was very infuriated by the realization of him barricading and wasting Hyunjin's time with his inadequateness.

"No! no don't be. I'm really glad that I helped. Actually, I should be the one who's apologizing to you, Out of all the things I've done and said to you, I don't think that we can ever fix our relationship." Hyunjin sat down and leaned back to the mirror.

"To be honest, I dreamt of us being close. But I know it will be far from reality because we always fight. I was about to apologize to you last week but I got scared and nerveless anticipating that you might push me away or reject me. I started to think, Since I'm the only one who's unworthy and nothing left to contribute in this group, w-what if I was the one who got eliminated, maybe you could've been happy with Minho-hyung. I should've been the one eliminated, not hyung.." Tears started to roll on Hyunjin's cheeks.

"No! Please don't down yourself.. Don't ever think of yourself that way! We're all deserving to be in the debut team! ah-a- look -I'm s-sorry Hyunjin, I was too icy when it comes to you.. I- uh" at this moment, Jisung crouches in front of Hyunjin, Placing his palms to Hyunjin's cheeks. "Im sorry, I hope you can forgive me.. You're the only good thing in this mess. I've never been a 'Good Thing', What I mean is I'm the reason why we always fight, not you. You're getting better each day you practice! m-maybe I'm just threatened by the thought of you overshadowing me. I really felt e-envious.. I'm sorry. , S-sorry if I let you felt that way.." Jisung lie his head on Hyunjin's shoulder, tears started to drop on his cheeks too.

"Y-you thought I was going to overshadow you? you know that's impossible right? You're so much better than I am.." Hyunjin wiped Jisung's tears.

"I don't think so, I still have to make my dance moves neat." Jisung strongly dissented from Hyunjin's statement. Hyunjin just chuckled.

"More improtanly, I'm sorry for for all the things I've done to you. I became more than happy that I'm able to help you." Hyunjin cupped his cheeks.

"Imagine you could've asked Felix for help, But instead you requested my assistance! Thank you!" Hyunjin smiled at him. Jisung finds it cute whenever Hyunjin smiles, his eyes smiles as well. It looked ethereal.

"Yeah coz You're the only option I had since Felix is sleeping." Jisung said bitterly albeit he was joking.

"Yeah right." Hyunjin rolled his eyes upon hearing Jisung's statement, still happy that he could really help him.

"No really, I'm super glad that we got the chance to replenish our relationship.." Jisung looked at him sincerely.

"Well, I'm as much as glad you too." Their legs felt weak, in a good way though.

"What're you planning right now?" Asked Hyunjin "I can make it up to you! We can watch a movie or hang out or eat? You choose, I'm not good at picking the best choice." Jisung chuckled.

"We could do all of that tomorrow, I just want to practice my rap." Hyunjin looked at him.

"Mind if l help you?" Jisung asked. "I don't know really.. It's weird." Hyunjin said hesitantly.

"And why is that? " Jisung pouted, "It's just Changbin hyung always helps me with this. It's a new feeling when you're going to do it." Hyunjin chuckled. 

"Oh don't worry that's how I felt when you taught me earlier. It's okay if you don't want to. But to stand one in good stead will help you a lot, Just how you helped me." Jisung smiled.

"Okay! so where should we start?" Hyunjin got courage. Both of them started their training session. It's completely unprecedented for the both of them to work together and as a team. They thought they can never be friends due to their ugly fights. It's nice that they developed their relationship from 'sworn Enemies to Friends'.

It felt really unreal for the both of them. It was like yesterday they're about to throw punches to each other, and now in just a snap, they're fix. Their past selves wouldn't believe when they see that their future selves are getting along and understanding each other.

-

After that night they went back to their dorm, Arms around each other's necks as if they were old buddies.

They cleaned up, did their skincare and got ready to bed. "G'night Jisung, I hate you" Hyunjin cheekily said. "I hate you too Hyunjin". Jisung was about to doze off when suddenly, "Hey Jisung do you still have space there? Can I sleep with you? Changbin hyung covers to many space I barely Can't move." Hyunjin sticks his head up on Jisung's bunk.

"Sure I don't mind" Jisung moved his hand and patted on the other side of his bed. Hyunjin stood up and made his way to Jisung's bed and laid down. They both face each other's back. The two of them can't still believe what happened, They never expected that they will be close. The point came when they got tired of each other's bickering.

They're tired and exhausted. The time ticks 10 minutes before 4 A.M. The two boys felt something's still missing. They both chuckled when they turned their bodies to face each other at the same time.

"Something's missing." Jisung whispered. "Yeah." Hyunjin whispered back.

Jisung pulled Hyunjin into a hug. 'Now i feel complete' Jisung thought and smiled. Hyunjin gladly hugged back and pulled Jisung closer, making their chests, stomachs, and even their crotches touch. But they didn't pay attention to that and focused on feeling each other's warmth. Both experienced satisfaction when their chests breathes interchangeably. They felt relaxed. It didn't took long time for them to fall asleep.

-

The next morning, All of the members had gotten up and ready for breakfast. 

"Where's Jisung and Hyunjin?" Chan asked. "Still sleeping." I.N answered. 

"It's weird because Hyunjin didn't sleep with me last night He slept with Jisung." Changbin said. "Those two? sleeping together? In one bed? You're joking right?" Felix choked on his sausage. Them knowing that the two boys always argue, They didn't believe what Changbin said.

"Oh, I kid you not guys! When I woke up they were hugging each other. I found it odd but they're really cute" Changbin informed he was not messing around. 

"Well we'll have to see for ourselves." Chan shrugged Continued eating

"I'm not lying gOsh-" Changbin huffed.

-

After their bandmates ate breakfast, all of the members decided to wake Hyunjin and Jisung and went to their room. "Oh so you're really telling the truth eh?" Chan was impressed that Changbin isn't lying. Changbin just rolled his eyes.

"Wakey, Wakey. It's time to wake up." Felix shouted in a deep voice. Both of them groaned and still holding onto each other. "Go eat breakfast. We have a meeting with PD-nim later." Chan informed. "N E ways, spill some tea. What happened?"

"There's no tea to spill." Hyunjin's cheeks tinted light pink and removed himself from Jisungs arms, Rubbing his eyes "It's not really 'Nothing' when you slept and hugged the person you have hatred to." Seungmin clicks his tongue, showing he disagrees to Hyunjin's reason "Well, not everything should be known by everyone. Just mark that Hyunjin and I are now Buds!" Jisung smiled and clinged on to Hyunjin.

"You know someday, We'll be regretting the days when we fought and wishing we should've hanged out.." Hyunjin sighed. "There's one reason why I hated you back then.." Jisung frowned. "What is it?" Hyunjin asked.

"Remember when everyone was teasing me that I look like a squirrel, and you're like 'nah you look like a donkey.' And everyone was convinced and started bullying me with donkey?" Jisung chuckled.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Chan chuckled. "Yeah and he cried at the bathroom after that." Jeongin smiled mischievously, As Jisung glared at him "I did not!" Jisung scowled

"Really? I didn't know- I'm sorry, I wasn't careful with my words back then.." Hyunjin lowered his head. "nah it's o-okay." Jisung assured him

"What's your reason to hate me tho?," Jisung asked, tilted his head. "hmm-uh I rather not tell you, Just like you stated earlier, not everything should be known by everyone." Hyunjin smiled.

"Yeah..Well, Atleast the feud is over." Changbin said, earning nods from the members.

"I love you bro." Jisung offered a fist to Hyunjin.

"I love you too, bro" The boys gave fist bumps and hugged each other.

'Bro? Really?' Hyunjin thought to himself.

"You guys are so sweet." Felix awed, looking at them. "Actually they were already sweet since then." Chan stated. "They always point out each others mistakes, Resulting for the both of them to work hard and improve their selves." The two of them looked at each other. "See? you guys were able help out each other by fighting, what more could it be if you guys didn't fight?." Seungmin said.

"Maybe less stress to us?" Woojin chuckled. "sorry if we caused stress to you guys. it's all because of Hyunjin." Jisung laughed.

"I completely disagree." Hyunjin pushed him on the bed and tackled him.

The members looked at them in Awe, Knowing all bickering and quarrelling of the two boys are over.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I rlly tried my best for this. Make sure to read my other works!!!
> 
> Yo hello and follow me on twitter coz I'm a boy who needs moots. 
> 
> @apollo_r3002
> 
> @skyboyseungmin


End file.
